


Perfectly Legitimate Reasons

by skarletfyre



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, M/M, Throat Fucking, Voyeurism, gagging, i feel like it should be, mild breathplay, why isn't throat fucking a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:45:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skarletfyre/pseuds/skarletfyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Engineer had a perfectly legitimate reason to be in the storage closet. Scout and Medic did not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfectly Legitimate Reasons

 

The Engineer was a practical man. His mind worked in logical, if not always predictable ways. If something was broken, fix it. If something was lost, find it. If something was worn out, replace it.

It was the later distinction that brought him to the supply room.

He'd gotten a bit overzealous with his pipe wrench in the last battle, and the old thing was finally ready to give out. The teeth were stripped down to nubs, too rounded to soft to grip anything. Even if they could, he had no way to tighten them. It was time to lay it to rest in the scrap pile.

He was currently kneeling in the back of the storage room, squeezed between two heavy sets of shelves, trying to find a replacement wrench that was the right size.

Engineer had a perfectly legitimate reason to be in the storage closet. Scout and Medic did not.

When the door banged open, the Engineer lifted his head, ready to announce himself and offer assistance to the newcomer. When the door slammed shut again, and he peered through the shelves to get a look at just who was in there with him, the words died on his lips.

From where he sat, he could see just enough to understand that two people had come into the room. Judging by the uniforms, one of those people was Scout and the other one Medic. And judging by the _state_ of their uniforms, the two of them were getting ready to do something to one another that Engie hadn't so much as considered in a good long while.

Medic had Scout pressed back against the wall, using one hand to lean on and the other to ruck up Scout's shirt. His face was pressed against the young man's neck. And Scout didn't appear to be pushing him away by any means.

Engineer stared open-mouthed at what he knew he couldn't possibly be seeing. He leaned forward, pushing a box a little ways to the side so that he could see them fully.

The doctor had one of his legs pushed between Scout's own, right up snug against his crotch. His hand was up the runner's shirt now, fiddling with his chest while Scout wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He was moving his hips, working himself against the top of the doctor's thigh. If he wasn't wearing his goggles, Engineer would have rubbed his eyes in disbelief.

“We shouldn't be doing this,” he heard Medic say, his voice muffled by Scout's neck. “Not here. If someone walks in-”

“Nobody's gonna come in,” Scout replied, wriggling all the way out of his t-shirt. “Nobody ever comes in here, Doc. Perfect place for a hook up.”

“And how do you know that?”

Through the boxes, Engineer could see the white flash of teeth as Scout grinned.

“C'mon, old man, it's like you don't trust me.”

Whatever Medic mumbled made Scout laugh. He pushed playfully against the doctor's chest.

“So, you want me to blow you or what?”

It was about then that Engie figured he really oughta say something. Try to quietly sneak out, or let them know that he was there and didn't mean any trouble, then slip away to avoid further embarrassment. Scout, as was unfortunately his nature, was too fast for that.

Medic gave a curt little nod and then the tables were turned. Scout shoved the older man away and pushed him back against the wall hard enough that he let out a little “oof!” Then he dropped down to his knees and got to work on the man's belt.

Engineer was torn.

One the one hand, he knew that watching two people like this – especially two fellas – without their knowledge wasn't very polite. Some people might even call it _wrong,_ and normally Engineer was inclined to agree with them.

On the other hand, Scout had just managed to get Medic's trousers open and yank them halfway down his thighs, letting Engineer get a good look at just how hard the doctor already was.

After a brief debate with himself, Engineer decided that what someone didn't know wouldn't hurt them, and settled back to enjoy the show.

“You been waitin' for this, Doc?” Scout asked, palming the thick outline of Medic's cock through the thin cotton of his briefs. Medic didn't answer. He bit the inside of his lip and pushed his hips a little out from the wall, letting his trousers slip further down his thighs. Scout took that as an encouragement.

Engineer watched, eyes wide behind his goggles, as the younger man pulled down the doctor's underwear and went straight to work.

Scout wasted no time, licking a long, wet stripe from balls to tip along the underside of Medic's cock before closing his mouth around the head. Medic's head fell back and hit the wall with an audible thud. He put a hand on Scout's shoulder as the younger man began to bob his head, moaning obscenely as he did so. Medic bucked into his mouth to shut him up and Scout choked. The doctor immediately pulled back. Scout pulled off of him with a sharp, wet pop.

“I can take it,” he breathlessly, and Engineer could see the flush in his cheeks, the redness of his lips. He stared up at Medic, hands rubbing up and down the older man's thighs. “Do it how you like, Doc, I know you wanna. I can take it.”

Medic stared at him intensely. There was a heat in his eyes that made the Engineer's cock jump in the confines of his overalls. Honestly, he didn't know whose position he'd rather be in right now.

Then, the Doctor nodded.

“Deep breath,” he ordered, expression hardening. He wrapped his hand around the back of Scout's head and curled his fingers in the runner's short hair. Scout sucked in a deep gulp of air and opened his mouth wide, sticking his tongue out over his bottom teeth. Medic took himself in hand and stroked, once, before pushing roughly into Scout's waiting mouth and back into his throat.

Scout gagged once, his Adam's apple bobbing furiously as he adjusted to the intrusion. His eyelids fluttered shut as Medic pulled his head forward, all the way down until his nose brushed at the patch of dark hair between the V of the doctor's hips. He swallowed around the hot length, and Medic let out a slow, steady exhale through his nose. Abruptly, he pulled Scout off of him, bent double, and kissed him. It was a hungry kiss, rough and possessive. Scout returned it eagerly, trying to push himself up to get closer to Medic, to deepen the kiss further. Medic wasn't having it. He caught Scout's lower lip between his teeth as he pulled away and straightened up, leaning back against the wall and jutting out his hips once more.

“Again,” he said, in a tone that brooked no argument.

It became a process. Pushing his cock deep into Scout's throat, holding him there for a moment, then pulling back til just the tip of him was resting on the younger man's tongue. Scout didn't gag the second or third time, or the fourth. He didn't try to suck or lick or pull away, just knelt there, eyes half closed in bliss while the doctor took his sweet time with him.

Engineer was painfully hard. He'd been trying to ignore the heat in the pit of his stomach, the ache growing between his thighs. This was already an awkward situation to be in. No need to make it even worse by getting all worked up himself.

Yet here he was, eyes fixed on the thick length slowly disappearing into Scout's hot mouth, palming himself through his overalls.

He came in here for a wrench and he was getting a helluva lot more than he bargained for. But he certainly wasn't complaining.

On the fifth pass, Medic pushed into Scout's throat more quickly than before, and held him down for a much longer time. Engineer could see the younger man's throat working, trying not to gag, his fingers starting to grasp at the fabric of Medic's trousers. When Medic pulled him back by the hair, he was gasping for air.

“Breathe,” Medic ordered, sounding a little breathless himself. There were twin patches of colour high in his cheeks, and his posture had deteriorated significantly from the typical ramrod stance that Engineer was accustomed to. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine he'd ever get to see the Medic like this, pants around this thighs, shirt rumpled and pushed up, eyes dark with lust. He didn't look any less intimidating despite all that, though. And Scout, on his knees and begging for it, didn't look all too bad either.

Medic shifted his stance, bracing himself more sturdily against the wall, wrapping his other hand around the back of Scout's neck and pulling him in. He hooked his thumb between the runner's teeth, forcing his mouth to open wider, and Engineer's grip tightened on the shelf he was hiding behind. He heard Scout suck in a deep, hurried breath.

This time, when Medic's cock hit the back of Scout's throat, he didn't pause.

His thrusts started shallowly enough, pulling Scout onto him as much as he pushed forward. He worked up a rhythm, speeding up, and Engineer started wondering if it was possible to quietly unbutton his overalls and properly get his hand down his pants.

“Open your eyes,” Medic panted, groaning loudly when Scout obeyed. The runner blinked rapidly before staring up at him, making soft, wet little noises around the cock in his mouth, trying to suck in little bits of air whenever he could. His eyelashes were wet. Medic's fingers tightened in his hair.

When the doctor started fucking Scout's throat in earnest, Engineer decided to hell with subtly. The sound of him unclipping the front of his overalls was masked by the messy choking sounds coming out of Scout's mouth. When he slipped his fingers past the waistband of his boxers, he had to bite his lip to stop from groaning out loud. He bowed his head a moment, working past the sudden rush of sensation, and when he looked up it seemed as though Scout had had the same idea. One of his hand was still braced against Medic's thigh, but the other was furiously working at the clasp of his belt. He let out a whine that must have shot straight through the doctor's cock, judging by the way his mouth fell open.

“ _Gott... Gott...”_

Medic sped up, holding Scout's head still while he thrust into his throat, pulling out only an inch or two at a time and cutting off Scout's air completely. His shoulders were hunched, head falling forward, glasses slipping steadily down his nose. Scout kept his eyes open, staring up at the doctor even as they began to water. Spit and precum were leaking out of his mouth and down his chin. His pants were open now, fist flying over his own leaking cock without patience or grace. 

Engineer had to stuff his knuckles into his mouth to keep himself quiet as he watched. The pressure was building inside him, settling low in his stomach, making it difficult to keep his balance and get himself off at the same time.

Scout made a rough, desperate choking sound, his fist balling the material of Medic's trousers, and Medic came with a quickly stifled cry.

He held Scout down, hips jerking weakly as he came down the younger man's throat. Scout swallowed eagerly, as best he could, tensing as his hand sped up. He hit the doctor's leg once then let out a gurgle as he reached his own release. His eyes rolled back in his head as he slumped forward. Engineer bit down on his hand hard enough to taste blood and came right along with him. It was still a damn miracle they didn't hear him.

When Medic finally let him up, Scout immediately coughed. He sucked down a deep, shuddering breath, resting his forehead against Medic's hip as he tried to even out his breathing.

“Scout?” Medic said, tentatively stroking the runner's hair. “Are you alright?”

Scout took a moment before answering. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, swallowing a couple times and clearing his throat. When he spoke, his voice was hoarse.

“Told ya I could take it,” he said, tilting his head to look up at Medic. There was a smile on his lips. The doctor smiled as well, looking relieved.

“I never doubted you. That was- that was wonderful.”

“You don't gotta sound so surprised, Doc,” Scout said, tucking himself back into pants. He grabbed Medic's arm and pulled himself shakily to his feet. To Engineer's surprise, he grabbed the man's tie and pulled him down for a kiss. Medic smiled against his mouth.

Engineer watched the pair of them clean themselves up, giving each other the once over before declaring each other presentable before quietly settling back onto his heels. Scout left first, sticking his head out into the hall before giving the all clear. Medic followed shortly after, closing the door quietly behind him, and leaving the Engineer alone again.

He slumped backward to rest against the shelf, letting out a heavy sigh.

Well.

He still needed to find that wrench.

 

 


End file.
